A device of this kind is usually used for compensating pressure inside a battery/accumulator. The internal pressure of a closed battery system should be adjusted to the external pressure, so that the battery housing is not damaged. The internal pressure can be greater or smaller than the external pressure, depending on the field of application of the battery (atmospheric pressure difference for a motion battery, pressure difference due to temperature difference).
A pressure compensation device is known from EP 2 554 882 A1. In the known pressure compensation device, the gas-permeable membrane deforms according to the internal pressure of the housing and is destroyed by the tip of an emergency degassing spike when a limiting pressure is exceeded. For this purpose, the dimensions and the material of the membrane, the geometry of the emergency degassing spike and the distance of said spike from the membrane must each be precisely designed and accurately matched to one another, so that the membrane remains intact if the limiting pressure is not reached, and deforms when the limiting pressure is exceeded in such a way as to be destroyed by the emergency degassing spike.